Talk:Wukong/@comment-27134334-20151205205226/@comment-24.56.49.190-20151206011557
Defy is better than Quick-thnking In Co-op (PvE) instant heal + short invincibility window with no Stagger.(Quick-thinking stagger is a huge minus) Conclave PvE - Defy has no constant drain and behaves like Quick-thinking mod but with 75% health heal (75 health) only triggers once so ypu have to recast after each death-defy.* Only slight issue is if a player is lazy with Defy : the heal and amount of energy per each 'defying' death diminishes. By the time you are only getting 25 health back with max Vitality your energy has dropped too low to where the drain consumes the remaining energy thus ending the invicibilitu window early. (You cannot regain energy via Rage nor Pancakes while Defy-invicibilty is active) -Basically the way to be safe with Defy recast is to Cloud Walker during invincibility window. (While in CloudWalk you can cleanse(toggle off Defy) to reset Healing/Energy 75% cap and then when you exit CloudWalker make sure you stunned enemiea upon exit and recasst/toggle-on Defy to have it active again. (Sounds like a lot but it is rather quick - just keep in mind you need to wait for enemies to stop initial 4-sec stagger from entering cloudwalker before those same enemiea can be staggered when exiting Cloudwalker) Iron Jab is odd in that it is a small range Sonic Boom as far as CC goes, but can do high single target damage.(Upwards of 40k non-crit) Primal Fury is odd in that it seems we (worldwide) do not have the 40-50m range melee of the popular China-gifs. -Instead we have a short range stick (4-5m base) about the size of a Tonfa that seems to jave a max Grow size of around 12 meters.I want to say the size is capped where a max Primed Reach has the same staff size as a 3x combo multiplier Primal Fury grow-size with the final length appearing to be the same length regardless of mods when combo counter is in 3.5x or higher tier. (Basically Prined Reaxh helps woth Staff size for early Promal Fury engagement, but with a sustatined melee combo counter the mod benefits are lost. Same with Power Range mods) Starts off with Valkyr like short range but as the combo cpunter rises he gets to Orthos +Primed Reach levels of melee range (Wanna say about 15m depending on Primal Fury Combo - The pause combo where he throws the staff seems to hit enemies as far as 20m away and the Hold Combo's lungong poke clearly has more range than Iron Jab) (Or Staff size could very well be bugged, but I think growth is working as intended and had a balanace pass applied to the china-gif variant) His kit works well with Arcane Trickery and Arcane Avenger....Trickery allows for quick 400% melee buff with Cloudwalker and Rage+Arcane Avenger work perfect for Defy whether Run'n'gun or melee. (Iron Skin, SnowGlobe, Rift/Limbo), and Hysteria do not synergize with Arcane Avenger as they are more of damage avoidance rather than mitigate incoming damage)* I think he was done well woth not being broken Overpowered and having good synergy with what I would call late-game or Vetern mods/arcane enhancements/Focus